Here With You
by Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha
Summary: Tuhan adalah apa yang Kita prasangkakan pada-Nya. Jika kita berprasangka baik maka itulah yang Tuhan berikan pada kita. Begitupun sebaliknya. Itulah apa yang YunJae tanamkan untuk segala bentuk ujian dalam rumah tangga mereka. YunJae Fanfiction. Berminat?


**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: M (for Save)**

**Lenght: Genre: Romance dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OOC. (miss)Typo(s). Alternative Universe. Boys Love, Male x Male. Cerita pasaran. Bahasa bukan EYD. Alur tidak jelas, membosankan dan berantakan. Jadi...**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**::**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**::**

Yunho melangkah dengan pelan saat memasuki rumah sederhananya. Untuk kali ini ia tidak mengetuk pintu atau memencet bel seperti biasanya. Ah... ia merasa kunci cadangan yang dimiliknya kali ini sangat berguna untuk melancarkan aksi(?) memberi kejutan untuk istrinya yang cantik. Ia berjinjit kecil ketika melintasi beberapa langkah diruang tamu, membelok melewati sket diruang tengah dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah kanan untuk menaiki dua undakan yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan lorong kecil sebelum disebelah kiri ujung lorong, ia dapat menemukan ruang yang sangat istrinya sukai–setelah kamar mereka tentu saja.

_Namja_ tampan itu menarik sebuah senyum simpul manakala mata musangnya mendapati punggung sang istri. Bahu lebarnya, pinggang rampingnya, dan daerah dibawah pinggang–tentu saja. Matanya pasti akan tetap jatuh pada bagian itu, meskipun tak semontok milik sepupu iparnya yang bernama Kim Junsu. Tapi, asal tahu saja, bagian itu tetap adalah salah bagian ter_favorite_nya dari bagian tubuh istrinya yang semuanya menjadi bagian yang _special_ untuknya.

Hei... itu hal yang wajar untuk ukuran _namja_ 'normal' sepertinya. Apa lagi jika memiliki istri yang sangat indah.

"_YAH_!"

Yunho justru terkekeh pelan mendengarkan pekikan kecil dari istrinya itu. Tak ia perdulikan rasa sakit pada lengannya karena cubitan yang diberikan oleh kekasih hatinya dengan cukup keras itu. Ia justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut datar yang terbentuk dengan sempurna milik–

"Jaejoongie..."

–istrinya yang tengah bergerak untuk menyamankan tubuhnya. Ia dapat mendengarkan erangan kecil saat bibirnya tanpa sengaja menyapa leher bagian samping Jaejoong.

"_Sensitive_ sekali," bisisknya pelan. Kemudian terkekeh.

Tanpa memperdulikan gumaman kesal dari Jaejoong, Yunho mematikan api kompor, membalik tubuh istriya itu agar mengahadap padanya. Memeluk kembali pinggang ramping sang istri. Ia menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung Jaejoong. Menyapa sejenak bibir ranum istrinya dengan sebuah ciuman hangat.

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang jam segini? Hal ini benar-benar kejutan untukku, kau tahu? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong. Kedatangan Yunho pada jam empat sore seperti saat ini tentu sebuah kejutan kecil, bukan? Asal tahu saja, Yunho biasanya pulang paling cepat pukul delapan malam. Hal yang jarang terjadi antara dirinya dan Yunho mengingat pekerjaan _namja_ tampan itu yang cukup menyita waktu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya merasakan usapan lembut dipipi dan bekas luka yang tergores dibawah mata kirinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah kiri kemudian menegecup pelan jemari-jemari tangan Jaejoong lentik.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu," bisik Yunho dengan suara rendah.

Belum sempat Jaejoong membuka bibirnya, terlebih dahulu Yunho menempelkan bibirnya diatas permukaan bibir merahnya. Mengecupnya berkali-kali sebelum ia membuka mulutnya dan menuntun Jaejoong untuk membuka bibirnya sendiri. Menciptakan sebuah lumatan-lumatan lembut nan manis.

Saling berbagi rasa cinta yang setiap harinya terpupuk dengan baik itu.

**.**

**.**

"Aku harus dinas ke Jepang," ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong yang berada diatas tubuhnya mendongak. Mempertemukan mata dengan bentuk dan warna yang berbeda itu.

Jaejoong memberengut dan menekuk alisnya dalam. Menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya tentang apa yang baru saja ia dengar. _Namja_ cantik itu membuang pandagannnya dari tatapan sang suami. Wajahnya yang mengahangat dan memerah lantaran baru saja dadanya yang telanjang Yunho kecup itu tetap tak dapat membuat kilatan tidak suka dari Jaejoong sirna.

"Ternyata kau akan meninggalkan aku lama? Makanya kau pulang cepat dan membuat kejutan untukku. Kau memang tidak pernah serius," dengus Jaejoong kesal. Bibirnya ia cebilkan.

Yang benar saja... ia barus saja merasakan hal apa yang selama ini selalu bayangkan. Menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan suaminya. Ia tidak rela–sangat tidak rela–_moment_ itu hanya terjadi sekali saja setelah beberapa bulan, dan ia akan kembali sendirian? Tidak. Karena, selama ini ia mencoba memahami kesibukan Yunho, tapi, kenapa _namja_ tampan itu sepertinya tak bisa mengerti keinginan sederhanaya–sedikit waktu luang Yunho lebih banyak untuknya.

"Hei... lihat aku!"

Yunho tersenyum, membawa wajah Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Ia menggigit kecil hidung istrinya yang mancung dan mengecup pipinya lembut. Ia kemudian memebawa bibirnya untuk mengecup kedua bola mata Jaejoong lantaran sang istri enggan membuka matanya.

"Aku harusnya memang pergi dinas ke Jepang. Tapi, _appa_ akan menggantikanku. Ia juga memberiku libur satu minggu karena kinerjaku bagus untuk tahun ini. Aku ingin menemani istriku yang haus akan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari suaminya yang sibuk ini."

"_Jeongmal_?"

Yunho mengangguk dengan yakin. Mengahdirkan sebuah senyum manis yang sangat ia sukai dari istrinya itu. Karena Yunho tahu, istrinya akan selalu mengetahui saat diamana ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya. Yunho tersenyum lembut kemudian tangannya mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang tidak tertutupi selimut. Membuat _namja_ cantik itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali diatas tubuh kekarnya. Memeluknya dengan begitu erat dan mencium bahu telanjangnya.

"Dan aku harus mendapatkan 'jatah' penuh darimu," bisik Yunho dengan sebuah seringai seksi.

Belum sempat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, _namja_ cantik itu justru kian memejamkan matanya erat saat dengan tiba-tiba Yunho menggerakan 'tubuh'nya yang masih tertanam dengan sempurna 'dalam tubuh' istrinya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat bahunya Jaejoong gigit dengan gemas.

"_Pervert_!"

Gerutuan yang pada akhirnya menjadi sebuah desahan manis dari Jaejoong itu membuat tubuh Yunho semakin terasa panas. Ia mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dan mengecup kelopak matanya. Membuat istrinya itu–kali ini mau tak mau–membuka mata besarnya. Mata yang selalu mampu membuatnya tersesat dan terpenjara dalam tatapannya. Binar cantik yang selalu menariknya untuk menyelami segala pesona yang ada dalam diri istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik keduanya bersamaan sebelum wajah mereka saling mnedekat. Meredam suara-suara yang dengan mudah keluar dari celah bibir keduanya lantaran 'aktifitas' yang tengah mereka lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**I Love You, More Than You Know**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Matahari yang sudah beranjak naik tetap tak membuat Yunho terusik. Punggung kecokelatannya yang tertepa udara dingin AC ia acuhkan. Ia begitu senang setiap saat-saat seperti ini; dimana ia dapat melihat wajah damai bak Malaikat dari istrinya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Ia sangat suka setiap jari telunjuknya menyusuri alis tebal Jaejoong, mengusap matanya, dan menyusuri garis lurus hidung bangir istrinya.

Ia tidak akan pernah melewatkan sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan setiap kali bibir merah _cherry_ istrinya yang juga tak luput dari sapaan jari telunjuknya. Memperhatikan kerucutan bibir merah yang kemudian terbentuk. Seakan hal itu sudah menjadi bagian dari eksprsi Jaejoong saat tidur.

Ia akan menunggu dengan sabar, hingga mata bulat itu akan terbuka karena merasa terusik dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Sebuah senyum sudah ia siapkan untuk menyambut sang istri yang akan kembali ke dunia nyata. Yang akan selalu Jaejoong balas dengan–

"Selamat pagi."

–sapaan hangat dan ciuman penuh kasih dari istrinya itu.

"Selamat pagi," balas Yunho–sapaan dan juga ciumannya, tentu saja–tak kalah hangat. _Namja_ tampan itu mengangkat tubuh istrinya untuk berbantalkan dada bidangnya. Membiarkan istrinya itu tahu bagaimana menggebu perasaannya saat berada didekat _namja_ cantik itu. Membuat istrinya memahami bahwa rasa cintanya tidak akan berubah dengan debar jantungnya yang selalu berdetak begitu cepat hanya karena keberadaan _namja_ cantik itu ada disekitarnya dan dalam jangkauan matanya.

"Masih belum berubah," ucap Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu terkekeh pelan seraya menutup mulut kecilnya dengan punggung tangannya. Satu kebiasaan lain yang sangat Yunho sukai dari Jaejoong.

Tidakkah, Jaejoong terlihat manis, hm...?

Yunho yang mendengar kekehan dari Jaejoong memejamkan matanya karena rasanya sangat menyenangkan, bak mendengar sebuah lagu yang dilantunkan oleh pemilik suara yang merdu.

Yunho tersenyum kecil dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Membuatnya dapat merasakan debar jantung Jaejoong yang tidak ada bedanya dengan dirinya.

"Hm... karena kau tetaplah Kim Jaejoong. Orang yang aku cintai."

Yunho berucap dengan tulus membuat rasa hangat melingkupi perasaan Jaejoong. Sesering apapun Yunho mengatakan kalimat itu, ia tidak akan pernah bosan dan jengah untuk mendengar dan menerimanya dengan rasa haru. Wajahnya akan tetap memerah seperti saat pertama kali ia mendengar kalimat cinta dari Yunho. Sensasi dan euforia seakan ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang mengepakan sayap dan berterbangan menggelitik perutnya tetaplah terasa indah dan menyenangkan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"J-jangan gombal," ucap Jaejoong untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

Yunho tergelak. Cicitan dan cubitan pada perutnya dari Jaejoong tetap tak mampu melunturkan tawanya atas luapan rasa bahagianya. Yunho merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong agar istrinya itu semakin mendekat padanya. Merasakan kehadiran dari orang yang menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidupnya itu.

"A-aku juga... aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho."

Yunho menjawab dengan sebuah senyum hangat. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dan membelainya dengan sayang. Dalam hatinya ia mengucap syukur... Tuhan menciptakan Jaejoong yang kini beringsut dengan nyaman dalam pelukannyalah seseorang yang menjadi pelengkap sebagian dari dirinya dan juga hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

Sinar lampu yang mengganggu kelopak matanya membuat sosok cantik yang masih terpejam itu membalikan tubuhnya. Memeluk erat bantal tanpa menarik sebuah selimut untuk menutupi punggung telanjangnya. Dalam kantuknya, sosok itu mengutuk seseorang yang menyalakan lampu kamarnya karena hal itu sangat menganggu tidurnnya. Sekedar informasi, sosok cantik itu masih begitu mengantuk dan merasa lelah akibat 'aktifitas' yang hampir tanpa henti dilakukannya karena sang Beruang kesayangan.

Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang hingga lututnya itu terkekeh pelan membayangkan tubuh yang wajahnya tak dapat ia lihat itu terdapat sebuah kerutan dikening dan kerucutan dibibir plum Jaejoong–sosok yang masih berusaha untuk tertidur dalam posisi tengkurap itu. Ia menebak, _namja_nya itu kesal. Terlihat dari cara Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan ujung selimut.

Dengan sebuah senyum lembut, ia berjalan mendekat pada ranjang. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya, menyangga tubuh tegapnya itu dengan lengan kokohnya agar tak menimpa _namja_ cantik yang nampak berhasil tertidur kembali itu. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong yang terlihat. Meniupkan napasnya pada bagian _sensitive_ dari istrinya itu.

"Ngh...," lenguhan merdu dari _namja_nya itu kian membuat ia bersemangat menggoda tidur Jaejoong.

"Selamat malam...," sapanya dengan sebuah senyum usil saat Jaejoong berusaha membuka matanya. Menampakan raut menggemaskan dari Jaejoong saat istrinya itu mengerjapkan dan kemudidan mengusap matanya berkali-kali. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong yang mengerucut lucu.

"Aku sungguh lelah dan mengantuk, Yunho-_yah_...," keluh Jaejoong dengan suara parau seraya membalik tubuhnya. Membuat posisinya terkurung diantara lengan kekar sang suami. Lengan putihnya ia rangkulkan pada tengkuk Yunho. Menghadirkan sebuah tarikan disudut bibir hati _namja_ tampan itu.

"Hari sudah malam, sayang... kau harus segera bangun dan makan. _Jja_... aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu," bisik Yunho. Ia terpaksa menundukan dirinya kian dalam saat Jaejoong justru menariknya mendekat. _Namja_nya itu langsung saja menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal dan mengeluh manja dengan tangan yang masih dilingkarkan dilehernya. Ia mengelus dengan sayang sisi punggung Jaejoong, membelainya dengan lembut.

"Yun...," panggil Jaejoong dengan suara lirih. Tapi, Yunho cukup tahu kalau istrinya itu telah kehilangan rasa kantuknya.

"Hm...," jawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapn yang serius. Menegcup mata _namja_nya itu dengan lembut. "Ada apa, hm...?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan. Meyakinkan apa yang selama ini telah lama ia pendam. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho. Menjadikan suaminya itu penopang dan penguatnya.

"A-aku benar-benar sudah ingin hamil, Yun...," ucap Jaejoog dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Mata basarnya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan memohon. Seakan keinginan–terbesar dan terakhirnya hingga saat ini–itu sangat sulit untuk Yunho penuhi. Padahal tidak seperti itu. Pasalnya, Jaejoong yang terlahir dengan kelamin ganda ternyata memiliki rahim yang dapat dibuahi.

Mendegnar apa yang baru saja Jaejoong ucapkan membuat Yunho memudarkan senyumnya. Mimik wajahnya berubah datar dan menatap Jaejoong dengan nyalang–sangat dingin. Ia menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong yang menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia bangkit dari ranjang memunggungi sang istri. Menyampaikan penolakannya akan keinginan dari _namja_ cantik itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, tidak, Jae," ucap Yunho dengan tegas.

Lagi-lagi tetap membuat mata Jaejoong terasa panas dan langsung saja mengembun meskipun begitu sering kalimat penolakan itu ia dengar. Masih saja hatinya berdenyut dengan nyeri. Sangat nyeri. Tetap tidak bisa terbiasa dengan sikap Yunho yang akan selalu begitu dingin setiap kali ia menyinggung tentang anak dalam kehidupan rumah tangga yang telah mereka bina selama hampir lima tahun itu.

"Yun, a-aku mohon... aku begitu kesepian selama menunggumu didalam rumah. Tidak ada kegiatan yang aku miliki selain mendiami rumah kita ini, Yun... Aku rindu, ingin mendengar suara tangis dan celoteh dari seorang bayi. S-seperti yang sering aku dengar dirumah Junsu. Kumohon, Yun... sekali ini saja, dan aku–"

"–Tidak!" tegas Yunho memotong kalimat yang Jaejoong ucapkan. "Dan akan tetap tidak, Jae," ucap Yunho tetap keras. Berusaha untuk menguatkan untuk tetap melontarkan untuk menolak keinginan Jaejoong. Meskipun... keinginan yang Jaejoong miliki sama dengan apa yang menjadi keinginan terbesarnnya.

Tapi, tidak. Ia sudah berjanji tentang suatu hal pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong mengandung.

Yunho menggeram pelan dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat mendengar isakan lirih dari Jaejoong yang terdengar mengiba padanya. Ia kemudian membalik tubuhnya yang tengah Jaejoong peluk dari belakang, kemudian Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong yang telah basah. Mengecup kening dan kedua mata besarnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Tidakah aku saja cukup untukmu, Jae? Kehadiranku? Cinta yang kumiliki untukmu. Tidakah membuat dirimu merasa hidup dan tak merasa sepi?" tanya Yunho lembut. Segera mendapat gelengan dari Jaejoong.

"_A-ani_. Huks... Kau segalanya, Yunho-_yah_...," ucap Jaejoong terisak.

Yunho mengecup kembali mata basah Jaejoong. "Jadi bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya lagi? Aku mohon, Jae... kau tahu benar mengapa aku memilih hal ini."

Yunho medekap Jaejoong yang menganggukan kepalanya–menurut padanya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tangannya meraih selimut yang terjatuh saat Jaejoong bangkit berdiri untuk menghentikan langkahnya tadi. Membalutkannya pada tubuh telanjang Jaejoong. Yunho menahan aliran bening yang telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya agar tak terjatuh.

Merasakan cengkraman Jaejoong pada punggungnya, cukup membuat dirinya tahu bagaimana rasa sakit dan kekecewaan Jaejoong.

Sama...

Hal yang sama seperti apa yang dirasakannya. Jantungnya selalu berdenyut sakit. Hatinya menjerit pilu setiap kali 'pembicaraan' yang akan selalu berakhir dengan air mata yang keluar dari _namja_ cantiknya itu. Parunya-parunya terasa sesak, tenggorokannya seakan tercekik, setiap mengingat kenyataannya bahwa ia selalu mengatakan berlawanan dengan apa yang hatinya inginkan.

"Percayalah, padaku, Jae... kau hanya perlu percaya padaku dan kita akan melewati semua ini dengan baik. _Arrachi_?"

**.**

**.**

**I Love Yoe, More Than You Know**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang!" Yunho berseru ketika pukul delapan malam ia kembali kerumahnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada dinding disisi kiri pintu dan memijit keningnya. Meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku karena pekerjaannya hari ini.

"Selamat datang!"

Yunho mendongak menatap pada istrinya yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Namun, ia tak lekas membalsa senyuman dari istrinya itu. Karena ia merasa ada yang mengganjal dalam senyuman itu. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Jaejoong memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut dibir hatinya seraya meriah tas kerja yang ada ditangannya.

"Mandilah dahulu, selagi aku menghangatkan makan malam. Aku sudah meyiapkan air hangat untukmu," ucap Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu membuka jas dan melepaskan dasi yang Yunho pakai.

Bukannya menuruti apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan, Yunho justru memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Menghirup wangi _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh sang istri. Wangi manis yang sangat ia sukai.

"_Mianhae_...," bisiknya pelan. Mendapatkan tepukan dan anggukan pelan dari Jaejoong. "_Gwaenchana, aniya_?" tanya Yunho dengan lirih. Ia kian mengeratkan pelukannya saat meraskan perlahan Jaejoong meremat baju bagian belakangnya dengan keras.

"_N-ne. Gwaenchanayo_...," jawab Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho tentu tahu, jika senyum itu palsu. Senyum lembut Jaejoong nampak menyakitkan dimatanya karena tersembunyi rasa sakit dibalik senyum itu. Dengan tidak sabar, Yunho menabrakan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong. Mengecup dan melumatnya dengan sebuah emosi dan rasa sakit. Menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan juga... keputus asa-annya.

"Ngh...," Jaejoong mengerang lirih merasakan lidah Yunho memaksa masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya dengan tergesa. Ia mengelus tengkuk Yunho dengan lembut, membuka mulutnya dan membalas ciuman Yunho. Dengan lembut ia tautkan lidahnya yang telah lidah Yunho sapa.

Yunho melembutkan ciumannya saat merasakan pijatan lembut Jaejoong ditengkuknnya. Merasakan remasan dari tangan bergetar Jaejoong pada rambutnya. Membuat tangan kokohnya tak segan untuk meremas pinggang Jaejoong, menarik _namja_ cantiknya itu mendekat padanya. Menciptakan sebuah ciuman sarat akan makna. Dan hanya mereka sendiri yang mampu untuk menerjemahkannya.

**.**

**.**

"Urkh...," Jaejoong mengerang lirih. Ia mencengkram erat perutnya yang terasa tercabik. Rasanya panas dan sakit. Sangat sakit. Keringat dingin tak berhenti keluar dari pori-pori kulit tubuhnya. _Namja_ cantik itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan jerit kesakitaan yang kapan saja bisa ia teriakan lantaran rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. "Y-yun... ho...," panggilanya disela napasnya yang terhemus dengan terputus-putus.

'Brak'

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa itu dapat sedikit membuat perasaan Jaejoong lebih baik dan lega. Ia tersenyum lembut, menatap langsung pada Yunho yang nampak begitu cemas dan ketakutan dengan pandangannya yang telah mengabur.

Diambang kesadarannya, ia masih merasakan tepukan pada pipinya oleh Yunho. Pertanyaan dengan nada cemas yang keluar dari mulut suaminya. Ia ingin membuka mulutnya; mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja namun, tubuhnya sudah begitu lemas.

Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang telah aman dan nyaman dalam gendongan _bridal style_ Yunho, Jaejoong kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya–pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**I Love You, More Than You Know**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali. Menyesuaikan cahaya Matahari yang masuk menyapa retina matanya. _Namja_ cantik itu mengeluh kecil dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia menoleh, menatap pada sosok tegap yang tengah tertidur dengan betumpu pada sebelah tangan lantaran sebelah tangannya yang lain _namja_ tampan itu gunakan untuk mengenggam lembut tangannya.

'Siaga sekali,' batin Jaejoong haru. Tangannya yang terinfus mengelus lembut wajah Yunho, meyusuri bekas luka yang terdapat dibawah mata kiri suaminya.

"_Ohayou_...," sapa Jaejoong pelan menggunakan bahasa Jepangnya yang fasih. Mengusap pelan rambut Yunho yang berantakan. Ia tersenyum manis mendengar gumaman dari suaminya yang kembali memejamkan matanya dan beringsut memberi sebuah pelukan pada tubuh rampingnya dengan erat. "Bangunlah. Cuci wajahmu, sayang...," ucap Jaejoong yang segera Yunho turuti.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat Yunho yang berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan sesekali menguap. _namja_nya itu terlihat sangat lelah.

_Eoh_?

Tentu saja. Jaejoong sadar kini ia terbaring diranjang Rumah Sakit. Sudah pasti Yunho tidak tenang dan menjaganya semalaman. Rasa bersalah mau tak mau mengusiknya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dan manarik napasnya dengan perlahan. Namun, ketenangan yang hampir diraihnya buyar begitu saja saat ia merasakan nyeri dan mual dari perutnya. Ia memegang dan menekan sedikit kencang perutnya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Bahkan membuat rasa mual yang dirasakannya seakan hilang bagitu saja. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desisan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Perutnya terasa panas, bagian kanan terasa amat kencang.

Tidak asing...

Jaejoong merasa tidak asing dengan rasa sakit seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Tanpa sadar air matanya sudah mengalir begitu saja menyadari satu hal 'itu'. Isakan kecil keluar tanpa bisa lagi cegah. Ketakukan dan kecemasan segera saja menghantuinya.

"Jaejoong_ie_!" Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi memekik kaget. Ia segera saja mendekat dan mengusap dengan sayang puncak kepala Jaejoong mengecup pelan keningnya sementara sebelah tangannya dengan tidak sabar menekan tombol warna merah yang terdapat disisi kanan ranjang guna memanggil Dokter. "Ssht... tidak apa-apa, Jaejoong_ie_. Tidak apa-apa. Bertahan dan percayalah padaku. Bertahanlah dan kau pasti bisa," bisiknya memenangkan–lebih pada dirinya yang sudah diambang rasa khawatirnya melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang jauh dari kata baik itu. Ia terus mengelus perut Jaejoong, menjauhkan tangan Jaejoong agar tak menekan lagi perut ratanya.

**.**

**.**

"Nyonya Jung akan baik-baik saja, Tuan," ucap seorang Dokter wanita yang telah berusia lanjut setelah selesai memeriksa dan memberikan obat pada Jaejoong itu. Raut keibuan nampak diwajahnya. Membuat kenyamanan tersendiri untuk pasien seperti dirinya. "Nyonya Jung memang hampir kehilangan bayinya, makanya ada kontraksi pada perutnya. Tapi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin Nyonya Jung akan baik-baik saja. Percayakanlah semuanya pada Tuhan karena IA akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian," ucapnya bijak.

"_Kamshahamnida_, Dokter."

"Aku ikut bahagia tentang kehamilan anda Nyonya Jung. Sudah tujuh minggu. saya percaya calon bayi anda akan bertahan untuk hidup. Yakinlah hal itu," ucap sang Dokter dengan lembut mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong layaknya anaknya sendiri. "Jagalah 'Ia' baik-baik. Kalian tetap harus siaga hingga usia kandungan Nyonya Jung berusia tujuh bulan."

"_Ye_, Dokter."

Setelah mengusapkan jemari rapuhnya pada perut Jaejoong, sang Dokter itu meninggalkan ruang rawat Jaejoong. Maninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu dalam sebuah keheningan.

.

.

"Kau dengar, kan?" ucap Yunho lirih. Matanya menatap sendu pada Jaejoong yang terdiam dan lebih tenang setelah mendapatkan penaganan dari Dokter.

"_M-mianhae_...," ucap Jaejoong lirih. Ia menggenggam jemari Yunho. Wajah suaminya itu nampak sangat kacau. Khawatir, takut namun tak dapt menutupi adanya pancaran... kebahagiaan?–dari tatapan mata musangnya.

"Bukan, Jae... selama ini, bukan karena aku tak menginginkan seorang anak dalam kehidupan kita. Tapi, kenyataannya kau sudah keguguran sebanyak empat kali dalam lima tahun pernikahan kita membuatku sangat takut. Kesemapatan terakhirmu hanya sampa pada kehamilanmu yang kelima ini. Jika kau kembali keguguran, bukan hanya anak kita yang meninggalkan aku, tapi... tapi, juga dirimu," ucap Yunho. Rasa tertekan dan putus asa nampak tergambar jelas diwajah Yunho. "Aku tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan jika tanpa dirimu, Jae. Aku begitu mencintaimu."

Yunho benar, kehamilan ini adalah yang terakhir untuknya. Dokter selalu mengingatkan, jika dirinya kembali keguguran, ia akan meninggal bersama dengan janinnya. Karena ia seoarang _namja_ yang rahimnya bebeda dengan _yeojya_ pada umumnya.

Jaejoong terdiam dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Membisikan kata maaf berulang kali. Baru saja Dokter mejelaskan keadaannya. Bahwa, ia ternyata kembali mengandung. Tanpa diketahuinya ternyata janin yang dikandungnya telah berusia tujuh minggu. Namun, karena keadaan rahimnya yang memang begitu lemah, ia sangat rentan dengan keguguran–hampir terjadi lagi padanya.

"Entah aku harus merasa bahagia saat ulang tahunku hari ini atau atau tidak, Jae. Kau masih bertahan, ada janin dalam rahimmu. Tapi, sebelum bulan ketujuh kehamilanmu aku masih belum bisa tenang dan akan dihantui rasa takut. Ancaman keguguran dan nyawamu kapan saja dapat mendatangimu, Jae. Aku sangat takut. A-aku...," ucap Yunho. Ia merasa menyesal karena telah membahayakan Jaejoong. Seingatnya ia selalu menjaga agar tidak keluar dalam tubuh Jaejoong, sekalipun keluar didalam tubuh Jaejoong ia pasti selalu mengenakan pengaman. "Dokter bilang, mungkin pengaman yang kugunakan bocor(agak aneh, tapi nggak tahu kata lain yang tepat)hingga membuatmu kembali hamil. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Jae. Aku Membuatmu dan anak kita dalam bahaya."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, ia menangkup kedua wajah Yunho dengan tangannya yang pucat. Mengusap dengan ibu jarinya air mata Yunho yang mengalir dalam diam. Jaejoong tahu semua perasaan khawatir Yunho padanya adalah karena besarnya rasa Cinta dari Yunho padanya yang tak pernah dapat ia ukur, ia nilai.

"_Ani_, aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia, Yun...," ucap Jaejoong lembut. Ia tersenyum manis pada sang suami. "Kaupun harus merasakan kebahagiaan yang kini tengah aku rasakan. Janin yang mulai tumbuh dalam rahimku adalah anugrah Tuhan. IA yang menghendaki kehadiran'nya' dan kita takan bisa lari dari'nya'. Ini hadiah untukmu, untuk kita, Yun..."

Yunho mentap Jaejoong yang tersenyum dengan amat lembut. Sangat cantik. Tangan yang lebih kecil dari tangannya itu menuntun telapak tangannya untuk merasakan kehadiran calon buah hati mereka. Mata bulatnya berbinar cantik karena kegahagiaan yang tengah _namja_ cantik itu rasakan. Menyalurkan perasaan yang sama untuk menyusup masuk kedalam rongga hatinya.

"Aku pikir, mungkin Tuhan sudah lebih peracaya pada kita. Ia menitipkan lagi calon bayi dalam rahimku–untuk yang kelima kalinya. Kau, ingat... dulu hanya empat minggu bayi kita bertahan dalam rahimku. Namun, kini... 'ia' bertahan sudah tujuh minggu. Bukankah itu pertanda baik?" Jaejoong menitikan air matanya. Perasaan haru menyelimuti hatinya. Ada sebuah kayakinan yang membuat dadanya terasa hangat. "Peracayalah, pada Tuhan, Yun... Tuhan tidak akan memberikan apa yang sekiranya tidak mampu untuk kita jaga. Kita hanya harus berprasangka baik pada Tuhan dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Yunho mempertemukan matanya dengan kedua bola mata Jaejoong yang menatap padanya penuh dengan keayakinan itu. _Namja_nya itu nampak begitu siap dengan keadaannya saat ini. Meskipun resiko besar telah Jaejoong ketahui dengan baik. Rasa yakin yang Jaejoong miliki itu mejalar keseluruh pori-pori tubuhnya, mengikis pelan rasa takut dan khawatir yang merasuk dalam dirinya.

Jaejoong banar, ia hanya perlu percaya pada Tuhan dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tuhan pasti punya rencana indah untuknya dan juga Jaejoong. Semoga memang benar, bertahannya janin Jaejoong adalah pertanda baik untuk mereka.

Bukankah... Tuhan adalah apa yang kita prasangkakan pada-NYA?

Jika kita berprasangka baik pada Tuhan, maka yang terbaiklah yang ada untukmu, begitupun sebaliknya.

Yunho menunduk, mengangkat baju pasien yang Jaejoong kenakan. Menampakan perut putih sang istri. Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, ia mengecup lama dan berkali-kali perut sang istri. Berharap janin dalam rahim Jaejoong dapat merasakan keberadaannya. Bahwa ia dan juga Jaejoong mengaharapkan kehadiran'nya' ditengah keluarga kecil mereka. Yunho memejamkan matanya, saat sebuah doa Yunho pinta dalam hatinya, sebelum berucap–

"Terima kasih, sayang... Terima kasih karena kau adalah Kim Jaejoong."

**=TAMAT=**

_**Krik, krik...**_

_**krik, krik...**_

_**Ni epep, Nggak jelas dan aneh banget, yak? =='**_

_**Mian hanya ini yang bisa saya buat.**_

_**Dan, ini hanya epep. Jika ada hal positif yang dapat diambil dari ff ini, silahkan direnunangkan–kalau bisa diterapkan. Dan jika, yang ada hanya hal negative mohon untuk tidak ditiru.**_

**Jadi, ada yang tahu kado buat YunDad dalam ff ini apaan?**

_**Kalau nggak ada yang tahu kado itu apa, berarti saya masih payah dalam menyampaikan isi cerita yang saya buat.**_

_**Saya akan berusaha untuk lebih baik kedepannya.**_

_**Last; Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. ^^**_

**Hari ini sangat membahagiakan, bukan? 6 tweet dalam waktu 2 jam dari Jung Jaejoong. MODUS Hahaha... 0602**

**Pokoknya malam ini mimpi indah *cipokin JaeMom**

**Happy YunJae Day dan Happy Born Day uri handsome appa, uri Leader-sshi...**

**Makin kaya, makin tampan, jangan makin pervert(kasihan anakmu ini), makin jadi orang yang baik.**

**Semoga kau selalu diberi yang terbaik untuk hidupmu, appa.**

**Terima kasih untuk usahamu menjaga kami (JYJC dan Cassiopeia).**

**Kebahagiaan menyertaimu. *pelukan ala Teletubies**

**Jeongmal Saranghae... *tiup lilin #mewek haru**

Publish: 5-02-2013  
23:55 WIB.


End file.
